


Ambush

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [15]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Catching Up, I'm good, M/M, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15.	Snowball fight! (this is also really cute just go with it). Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Okay. Okay. Catching up.

**15\. Snowball fight! (this is also really cute just go with it).**

_Whumph._

Ollie is sprawled out in front of the steps leading up to Malcolm’s front door, covered in snow and blinking owlishly at the tree above him.

But that’s a long story.

Let’s go back to the beginning.

~~~~~~

“Oy, Malc!” Before Malcolm can do more than look up, a lump of cold snow smacks him in the chest, spattering over the lapels of his long, black woolen coat, taking him by surprise.

It’s Ollie, of course it’s Ollie, and Malcolm rolls his eyes before opening the front door, tossing his briefcase into the foyer and grabbing his waterproof gloves. “You’d better watch out, Reeder!” He calls, crouching down to gather some snow in his gloved hands, moulding it into a ball. 

Another snowball flies through the air and splats on the back of his head, making him turn around, eyes glinting dangerously, to see the flash of a black coat and a curly head of hair disappearing behind the house.

“Oh ho ho.” He chuckles, smirking, and stalks silently around, pressing close to the house, ammunition in hand. He sees Ollie in a small pile of snowballs under a tree and frowns. Reeder has the tactical advantage, with the overstock of ammo, but he has the element of surprise.

His coat swishes through the chill air, dragging slightly through the snow as he creeps slowly towards his target, cradling his weapon, adrenaline thrumming through his veins.

A twig cracks under his foot and Malcolm has only a second to process it, eyes widening and scrambling to backtrack, before Ollie whirls around and begins to pelt him with projectiles.

“Augh!” He falls backwards into a snow drift with a fwump. Reeder is laughing uproariously above him, giggling uncontrollably. “Jesus Christ.”

“It…” He’s still snickering. “It’s pretty… funny, Malc.” Ollie leans in to help him up, hand outstretched, and Malcolm takes it with a mischievous grin, tugging Ollie down into the snow with him.

He falls on top of him, snow getting in his curly hair and frosting his glasses. They lie there for a moment, grinning like fools, Ollie’s hands finding their way around Tucker’s waist.

~~~~~~

The next day, Malcolm gets home early with a sole purpose; revenge. He finds a large plastic bucket in the garage and fills it with snow and, with some rope, winches it into the large tree in the front yard.

And now, he thinks, perched on a branch with a file and a thermos of coffee, we wait.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Haaaaaah.


End file.
